He's No Prince Charming
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around a delinquent royal and the lowly peasant girl who conquered his heart.


#1 - Sassy  
Ayato was a rebellious brat, and it took time for Yui to hone her wits so she could keep him in line.

#2 - Barbarian  
"Don't eat it with your hands! Use a fork for Heaven's sake!" she scolded him and pushed the plate away, pointing to the untouched utensils in front of him.

#3 - Doubtful  
At first Ayato wasn't sure whether he'd enjoy her company, but after he got used to teasing her and calling her names all the time he decided that they'd get along just fine together.

#4 - Internal  
Ayato pressed his ear between her breasts and listened carefully to her erratic heartbeat; he loved falling asleep to that sound.

#5 - Connection  
"Shut up, Pancake! If I wanna hold hands with you in public then I'll hold hands with you in public!" he hollered and seized her hand again, blushing.

#6 - Shade  
Yui hated being outside during the summertime, so she left it up to Ayato to scare away the students gathered under trees in the school courtyard so she could sit in the shade.

#7 - Mother  
Ayato and his siblings grew up without the positive influence of a womanly figure in their lives, so when Yui came along he saw her as both a potential mate and a maternal figure.

#8 - Ace  
"Wow! I never would've guessed that you were a good poker player, Bitch-chan! Ne, Ayato-kun?" Laito asked his little brother, chuckling at the displeased expression he wore.

#9 - Drip  
His favorite method of drying off after emerging from the pond or a pool was to shake his entire body like a wet dog, soaking any unfortunate bystanders.

#10 - Deserted  
Ayato put his arm around Yui and looked around the abandoned mausoleum, scoffing, "Tch. This place isn't haunted! It's a dump!"

#11 - Puncture  
His mischievous antics and childish attitude drove her over the edge once, and she shouted at him from across the room, "If you rip Kanato's Teddy bear then I'll let all the air out of your head!"

#12 - Quixotic  
"Get your head out of the clouds! There's no way I'm taking you to that stupid dance!" Ayato grumbled and crossed his arms.

#13 - Finger  
By the time she surpassed the Awakening, Yui had Ayato wrapped around her little finger.

#14 - Acidic  
The only food she prepared anymore was spicy because that's all the brat would eat.

#15 - Underwear  
Ayato never made the mistake of rummaging through Yui's underwear drawer again after Laito discovered his secret stash in the closet; it branded him as a cheap, creepy pervert for the rest of his immortal life.

#16 - Quizzical  
Yui learned a hard lesson about eavesdropping when she sneaked into the bathroom while Ayato was showering one evening.

#17 - Taboo  
Treating human prey like a fellow vampire was unheard of, but when Ayato really started falling for her he quickly discarded those old habits.

#18 - Joyride  
Yui promised herself that she'd never set foot in another car as long as she lived after Ayato took the family limousine for a joyride.

#19 - Deformity  
Tiny scars flecked her fair skin, there were freckles on her shoulders and back, and her hands were calloused from the effects of housework; he loved every bit of her.

#20 - Assignation  
Their elopement was as romantic as it sounded; Ayato just showed up in her window one evening and dragged her off to the courthouse with their marriage license in hand.

#21 - Insomnia  
Yui was a terrible person to share a bed with; she often kept Ayato awake all night with her thrashing, kicking, rolling, and snoring.

#22 - Castle  
"If I'm the King then that makes you my Queen," he said with a self-confident smirk, stealing a quick kiss after.

#23 - Elusive  
When Ayato genuinely complimented her she treasured the moment; her hotheaded boyfriend wasn't famous for spewing such sappy, romantic lines.

#24 - Underwater  
Every time he sank into the depths of his past she dove in and took him by the hands, guiding him to the safety of the surface again.

#25 - Serendipity  
Ayato showed up at her door with an arm load of flowers, a stuffed animal, and a box of candy; he took one look at her confused expression and mumbled, "What's with that face? Can't a guy surprise his girlfriend without it being suspicious?"

#26 - Wraith  
"D-Don't just stand there in the shadows like some creepy apparition! If you want to talk or spend time with me then just say so," Yui said with an exhausted sigh.

#27 - UFO  
Ayato squinted and asked his girlfriend, "Are you sure that was a shooting star? Looked more like a spaceship or a helicopter to me..."

#28 - Juicy  
Seafood no longer occupied the top spot on his list of favorite foods; his favorite cut of meat was a tender little blonde named Komori Yui.

#29 - Morning  
Mornings weren't as good to Yui as they were to Ayato; she'd wake up with bags under her eyes, her hair frizzed out, and she smelled like a water buffalo.

#30 - Balcony  
Yui glanced up at the broken glass and then down into the garden at Ayato for an explanation; he just grinned and sputtered, "I was just trying to get your attention. Heh. I guess I threw the rock too hard, ne?"


End file.
